Power Struggle
by clandestinedly
Summary: Charlotte likes to let Cooper think he's in control, but really she is the one who holds all of the cards herself. Slightly AU, set during a board meeting to determine the fate of the practice, and Charlotte and Cooper's minds are far from concentrated on the matters brought to the table.


AU: This is my first foray into Charlotte/Cooper fic, and I'd just like to say a massive thanks to one of my best friends for beta'ing it for me - Becs, aka crowdedangels. Muchly appreciated, love! 3 x

* * *

A smirk crosses his lips as he sits across the table from his wife. A meeting had been called to discuss the future of the practice, the tone of the air solemn and here he is, fondling the black key fob in his hand in plain view of everyone. As soon as Addison steps into the room, he sits back in his chair, sat between Violet and Sam; with Charlotte, Jake, Sheldon and Amelia opposite them. The room falls quiet until Addison takes the chair at the head of the table and begins to discuss the budget of the practice, along with the plans and views for the future of Oceanside Wellness.

Except two of the staff aren't listening. Cooper is running his thumb over it slowly, taunting Charlotte who now shifts uncomfortably in her chair. The power that one fob holds is enough to make Cooper snicker at the table, and he ducks his head and covers his mouth as he tries to compose himself.

"Something funny, Cooper?" Addison asks, in a stern voice, sounding more like a disgruntled teacher than a colleague. Cooper shifts in his seat and regains a composed demeanour, shaking his head, allowing Addison to continue.

His finger flicks over the button, pressing it with such a smooth motion that his thumb barely moves and immediately Charlotte's eyes flicker across the table to glare at him. Pointedly, she lifts her chin and juts her jaw, acting like nothing was happening.

Charlotte had presented Cooper with the love egg at dinner the night before. It wasn't what he had expected when he had opened the black box, but he wasn't displeased with his wife's choice of gift. Of course, it was just as much a gift for her as it was him, but as she climbed into his lap and brushed her lips against his ear to convince him, Cooper had agreed that it was the perfect choice of gift.

"Ya can use it whenever ya want. _Total control_," she had whispered, her southern accent drawing out the vowels of her words. She had picked out the control fob and placed it into the palm of his hand with a smirk. "I'll wear it all day an' ya just push this button right here," she had said as her tongue had traced the bottom of his earlobe.

Cooper had picked Charlotte up, carrying her over to the sofa before dropping her onto it, falling to his knees as he tried to push her skirt up past her knees, silently thanking whatever God exists that he had married the sexiest, dirtiest minded woman in the world.

"Nuh-uh," Charlotte had admonished as she sits upright. "You get total control if an' when ya can control yourself," she says, pushing Coopers' shoulders back before leaning in to kiss him quickly. This was exactly what she had wanted, to be the only thing on his mind. Cooper liked to think he was in control, when in reality, it was Charlotte who was rolling the dice in this game.

As the egg flits into life, suddenly vibrating on a low speed after having been inside of her since they had left their home that morning, Charlotte is sure she can feel the tingles of a blush creeping across her face. It was a weighted ball, so every time she had taken a step she had felt it move, her kegel muscles holding it in place. Trust Cooper to choose the most public of places they've been all day to turn it on. She breathes through it, growing used to the sensation. It was nothing but mere foreplay for the sexologist, and as she sits back in her chair, shooting a smug look towards Cooper, he suddenly switches it off.

A swift kick beneath the table, the toe of her heeled stiletto hitting his ankle and he jumps in his seat, frowning as he draws the attention of the other doctors in the room upon himself for the second time since the meeting had started.

"Sorry, foot slipped," Charlotte chimes in with a smirk as she looks back to Addison. "Ya were sayin'?"

Addison continues, and Cooper waits for a couple of minutes before turning the egg onto medium, his eyes locked on his colleagues rather than his wife, pointedly. He knows he has gotten the reaction he wanted when Charlotte suddenly clears her throat and shifts in her chair, and he continues listening to Addison, only turning his head to hear Sam speak.

"A total rebranding of the practice might well be the best thing for all of us," Sam nods, and the rest of the doctors agree. "Same family, same ethics, just a new home. A fresh start," he says.

"We aren't talking about relocating, right? I mean, we have our patients based here. We know them and their medical history, and it's hard for kids to trust someone. I've worked hard with my kids and their families and I'd hate to have to tell them they have to find a new paediatrician."

"No, not relocating, Cooper. Just dissolving the current practice and emerging as a new organisation," Addison clarifies and Cooper nods, satisfied with her answer. He glances at his wife, who has her lips pursed together and he can see that she is trying her hardest to act casual, even as he switches up the vibrations of the toy.

"Got something to say, Charlotte? You look deep in thought?" He asks her with a smile, which in turn receives a glare so frosty that if looks could kill, he'd be on the ground in sections.

The blonde shakes her head as she clears her throat, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face, her tongue sliding over her lower lip as she tries to regain composure. "No, I think that re-branding would be the best thing for all of us," she says, with a nod. "A chance to leave everythin' in the past behind us," she nods, squeaking a little as Cooper turns the egg onto maximum speed setting.

"I think we're all agreed with what Charlotte is feeling right now," Violet says, speaking about the practice. Cooper looks at his best friend and nods as he laughs, knowing that Violet has _no _idea what Charlotte is feeling, but he straightens his face as Violet smacks his arm playfully. "I know none of us ever expected to feel the same way about Charlotte working here, but I think we've all come a long way over the years. Like she said, the past is in the past, right, Charlotte?"

"Uh-huh," Charlotte responds, merely because she's now beginning to find it hard to keep quiet as her muscles clench around the vibrating toy and she can feel her own arousal at the top of her thighs. She sits up in her chair, but that just pushes the egg higher and she rubs her temple with her hand. "Will ya excuse me? I'm not feelin' so good," she says, as she stands up and quickly leaves the room.

Cooper smirks as he sits back in the chair and tucks the fob back into his pocket. "I'd better go see if she's okay," he says, excusing himself as he leaves the meeting room. Walking to Charlotte's office, he opens the door and steps inside, locking the door behind him. He stops, when he turns around and finds her unbuttoning the brown slacks she had worn this morning. She licks her lip as she slides her hand beneath her legs, still stood upright as she finds her clit with her fingers, her head dropping as she gasps.

Charlotte had always been quite the exhibitionist. Cooper had watched her bring herself to orgasm numerous times and he still held it as one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. This time, he wasn't just going to sit back and watch. He crosses the room with determination, moving her hand from herself as he bends her over the desk. His hands find the waistband of her slacks, and he pulls them over the curve of her ass before letting them drop around her ankles. He starts to feel himself getting hard when he realises that she hasn't bothered with underwear, and as his hand smoothes across her ass, dipping between her thighs, he can already feel her arousal coating his fingers.

"Coop," she breathes heavily, her body pressing down against the top of her desk, her fingers clutching around the edge of it as she pushed her hips back against him. Bringing his arm around the front of her hips, he lifts them slightly, his fingers rubbing her clit in a circular motion. Her head lifts as she gasps and tightens around the egg, which she has decided now needs to come out and be replaced by her husband. Using her arms to push herself up, she removes the toy in one swift motion before turning in Coopers arms, quickly unbuttoning his trousers and slipping her hand beneath his boxers.

Wrapping her hand around him expertly, she grips him firmly before she starts to stroke him. Her hand trails the length of him as her thumb sweeps across his tip as she leans up to kiss him. Capturing his lower lip between her teeth, she tugs on it as she moves her hand quicker, not bothering to push his pants further down his legs. She knows what she wants, and what she needs; and she wants it now. When he is ready, she turns back to the position he originally had her in, laying across her desk, her ass up in the air. Charlotte knows this is one of his favourite positions, and wiggles her hips as she backs up against him.

Cooper's hand is around his dick as he steps forward, rubbing his tip at her entrance as he looks at her. One thrust, and he is inside of her easily, filling her up as she groans at the new sensation. They know each other well enough to know what they require, and soon they are in a quick, yet steady rhythm. Early on in their relationship, he had discovered that Charlotte loved to have her hair yanked when she was being fucked from behind, and as Cooper thrusts into her, he has her hair bunched in the palm of his hand, her head raised as she grins to herself.

"Fuck me, Coop," Charlotte proclaims, as she grips onto the desk, grinding her hips back against him. What she actually means, is that she wants more than just penetration. He continues fucking her hard and fast, whilst reaching around to her clit. He can feel her instantly tightening around his cock, and he knows she's close. A couple of thrusts later and she is moaning loudly, not giving a damn as to who may hear them in her office. She was sure they'd heard herself and Cooper a thousand times before. Her muscles contract around his dick, and it isn't long before he is climaxing, and spilling into her as he leans over her.

She sighs happily, resting her head against the desk before she laughs softly, turning to look at her husband with a grin as Cooper's hands caress her sides lovingly, and he presses kisses down her spine. "What?" He asks, as he pulls out of her and starts to fix himself, fastening his trousers. Charlotte turns on the desk, sitting up as she pulls her own slacks up and fastening them, tucking her blouse into it.

"I like that we can still do this," she says, looking at Cooper with a smile.

"Have sex?" He says, tilting his head a little as he tries to understand where she is going with this.

"Have amazin' sex," she corrects him. "Like when we first got together. It hasn' ever changed," she says, looping her arms around his waist as she looks up at the paediatrician.

Cooper shrugs, as he wraps his arm around Charlotte. Even in heels she was still shorter than him, but he liked it. "It'll never change," he states, leaning down to kiss her. "I'm married to the hottest sexologist in the whole country," he smirks, even as she swats at his arm. "And I love you, Charlotte," he tells her as she rests her face against his chest.

"I love ya too, Coop."


End file.
